The February Effect
by BlueHakaze
Summary: Desde un pequeño mundo donde se observaban atardeceres hasta una simple entrega de rosas rojas. ¡San Valentín Special! CREEK
1. Chapter 1

_**ANTES DE LEER (OBLIGATORIO)**_

_**Ilusiones: Son diminutas flores de color blanco que sirven en arreglos florales**._

_Después más adelante entenderán porque!_

_Aasdasdsa Les traigo un especial de San Valentín, y de antemano pido disculpas a las que digamos no lo pasaran bien. Como sea, mis intenciones no son hacerlas sentir mal. Espero les guste este capitulo!_

_Y aprovecho de avisar que son dos capítulos, esté y otro más que será un AU. Más detalles al final del capitulo._

_Espero lo disfruten! ;3_

* * *

><p>Un reloj-radio Sony de color negro marcaba las 6:29 a.m que no esperaba a poder despertar a su dueño que lejos de la ciudad de Denver, en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Nevada a las 6:30 a.m una alarma obliga a que empiece el día un caballero a cortar rosas en la plantación en la que trabajaba, se dirigió al trabajo viendo como la gente se dirigía a trabajar en el horario matutino.<p>

Ya en la plantación se dispuso en el invernadero a cortar las flameantes rojas de carmín pasión, eran bastante hermosas. Una vez cortadas de su suave lecho verde las puse delicadamente en un montón rodeado de una suave manta para no impedir que se dañen.

Las rosas fueron limpiadas con cuidado y empaquetas con sumo detalle por las manos de una mujer que se levanto a las 6:30 a.m al igual que hombre que las cortó.

Las rosas fueron embaladas en un lote y subidas a un camión por un caballero que se levanto más tarde que la señora que las empaco y que el caballero que las cortó. Fueron subidas a un camión en el cual un caballero hablo con quien las había subido y entabló conversación con el chofer.

El chofer se dirigió hasta Denver donde paró a comprar un café a una estación en Utah mientras miraba el periódico del día ese día tenía que hacer los encargos en distintas florerías para hacer las entregas. El chofer del camión se dio cuenta que su reloj estaba malo, derramó su café al darse cuenta que iba media hora atrasado con los encargos en los distintos pueblos camino a Denver.

Las rosas iban empaquetas en distintos lotes en cierta cantidad, su color rojo carmín aún no se apagaba y a la vez iban aseguradas cada una de ellas para que no se arruinaran los pétalos entre sí.

El chofer condujo a prisa más con cuidado hasta el final de su destino, en un pequeño pueblo montañés en colorado. Ya al rato de varias entregas noto que se acercaba a colorado las distintas dueñas de la florería le protestaban su retraso.

Una vez llegando a South Park, en colorado y pasado de Denver llegó exhausto a la única y ultima florería que debía entregar pedidos aquel día.

La mujer le estaba esperando fuera de la florería con un semblante molesto, el chofer solo pidió disculpas y exigió que firmara el pedido.

10 docenas de Rosas. Que llegaban una vez al mes al pueblo ya que el presupuesto y la fecha lo ameritaban explicaba la señora, mientras pedía a su encargado llevar los lotes de rosas a la florería.

Pagó la cantidad solicitada y firmo la entrega recibida. Se despidió del caballero ofreciéndole un descanso al señor quien debía ir a la plantación a dar cuenta de que todas las entregas se habían realizado.

La dueña de la florería estaba acomodando todas las cosas para pronto disponerse a abrir la florería a las 14:00 p.m ese día sería bastante atareado como lo fueron antes de esta excéntrica fecha. Las rosas estaban resplandecientes en el mostrador con un abundante jarrón de agua en cual los verdes tallos de las rosas reposaban de aquel largo viaje. La señora estaba ordenando todo el lugar cuando solo faltaban minutos para abrir.

Un joven de cabellos negros y gorro peruano azul de ponpon amarillo corría sin parar mientras todos salían de las tiendas sin pausa en aquel día. El cursi amor estaba en el aire, dios aquella aura rosada le llegaba a dar asco. Pero claro sus mejillas coloradas por el frío de la estación y también porque el no era la excepción a la situación de los demás. El amor estaba en el aire ~

Con rapidez se dirigió a la tienda más cercana viendo que no quedaba nada decente para regalar salio el doble de frustrado y con rapidez, sea como sea tendría que regalarle algo. Vio que la señora de la florería estaba abriendo algo nerviosa, mientras se disponía a limpiar parte de su tienda y botaba algunas cajas en las que la mujer había embalado cariñosamente las rosas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven de cabellera negra y vestimenta azulada se apresuro a entrar a la peculiar florería que había sido limpiada por el encargado de la dueña quien recibió las flores de parte del chofer.

Entró notando aquella hermosa fragancia, veían de todas direcciones y de parte de todas las flores que se encontraban en el lugar, se acerco a las llamativas y coquetas rosas y aspiro la misma esencia que sentía el caballero que las corto y la señora que las embaló.

Sus mejillas se colorearon y un escalofrío recorrió a la velocidad de la luz su espina dorsal al notar que la señora le preguntaba amablemente que era lo que necesitaba, no puedo evitar tartamudear era la primera vez que hacía algo tan cursi por alguien claro, muy especial para poder hacer eso.

Señalo las rosas y como no quería cargar con toda esa cantidad de botones rojos hasta la vivienda de la persona especial, la señora río ofreciéndole hacer el pedido a domicilio, claro por una suma extra de dinero.

El joven de orbes oscuros acepto gustoso la oferta y ya sin mucha timidez le pidió a la señora escribir una nota junto al pedido que acaba de hacer.

Por un momento su cara ardió al ver como la señora hacia el arreglo floral solo con rosas y leves toques blancos de "ilusiones" escribió con timidez la tarjeta que portaría aquella carroza rojiza llena de botones rojos y vividos. Una vez terminada la tarjeta se la ofreció a la señora y canceló todo, pidió que llevasen la entrega a las 6:00 p.m.

Se retiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y el que consideraba estúpido como todos se ponían en esta fecha tan peculiar. Camino hasta su casa evitando encontrarse con aquella persona que lo hacía no literalmente vomitar mariposas.

Dentro de una casa un rubio tembloroso estaba dándole unas galletas a su loro, que con júbilo las devoraba posándose en el hombro de su dueño, el rubio soltó una inocente risa. Ese día había sido bastante largo, en especial porque por lo menos esperaba la llamada de dicha persona. Pero hasta el momento no había señales ni nada, si no pasaba nada juraría que no le dirigiría la palabra en meses. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al notar que estaba actuando como una niña adolescente en pleno San Valentín esperando el réglalo/felicitación/lo que sea de su novio. Se cacheteo física y mentalmente por estar pensando cursilerías, pero no podía negar que lo que más esperaba era un cliché amoroso de parte de él.

Un largo suspiro seguido del vuelo de su ave hasta su cama fue opacado por el sonido del timbre. No puedo evitar dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa ante la ilusión de quien podría ser. Bajo algo nervioso y cuidadoso por las escaleras anunciando que ya se dirigía a abrir. Al llegar a la puerta vio su desilusión al ver que no era quien esperaba hasta claro cuando se volteó y vio aquel enorme arreglo floral de rosas, sus mejillas se colorearon y el joven se dispuso a ofrecerle un papel el cual firmó y seguido de la entrega de aquel adorable presente.

Una vez retirado aquel joven observo el presente, rosas rojas y vividas con su aroma aún intacto, entonces sus mejillas se colorearon al ver la tarjeta que estaba escondida entre tan adorable selva de colores pasionales. La saco con cuidado de no dañar ninguna rosa en el proceso, sus manos temblaron y su corazón palpitaba a cada segundo. Se dispuso a abrirla y a leer con lentitud para asimilar cada palabra.

…

_Espero te haya gustado… pasaré por ti a las 9._

_Feliz San Valentín Tweekers_

…

-No pudo evitar reír ante un detalle habían unas letras rayadas y tachadas con el mismo lápiz, aun así pudo leerlas.-

_..._

_Te amo._

_-Craig T._

Cerró la tarjeta llevándose las manos al pecho, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su mandíbula titubeaba palabras, por un momento creyo que su rostro estaba  
>del color de las rosas, tenía ganas de gritar como adolescente empedernida y de ir a besar a idiota que le provocaba todo esto. Corrió a llamar por telefono a Craig notando como sus temblores se estaban apoderando de él.<p>

—Aló?

—**¡T-TE ¡GAH! A-AMO!** – Y cortó precipitadamente la llamada lanzándose a su cama a gritar y a apretar una inocente almohada.

"_Si el caballero no se hubiese levantado, si la señora no hubiera empacado las rosas, si el chofer no hubiese conducido desde Nevada hasta Colorado, si la señora de la florería no hubiera estado esperando el recibo, si no hubiera abierto la florería, si el ayudante no hubiera limpiado o hecho el pedido y si Craig no hubiese pillado la florería abierta…_

…

_Tweek no tendría un feliz San Valentín."_

Al otro lado de la línea aun asombrado y flechado por las palabras de su rubio neurótico atino a decir:

—_Tendrá que dejarme violarlo esta noche._ –Dijo guardando su celular con una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

><p><em>ASDF! Espero les haya gustado, sinceramente es un capitulo muy muy MUY rosado xDDD En fín, espero les haya gustado y dejo un aviso de utilidad publica para el fic.<em>

_Son dos capítulos, este y otro más que será una AU en el cual estoy trabajando. El próximo capitulo lo subiré el **14 de Febrero**, claro tiene que ser ese día. Sin más espero les haya gustado._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! (Dejen sus reviews, me motivan mucho ;/w/;)_

_Sin más…_

_See ya & Loves_

__**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, tengo que disculparme por la demora inmensa de subir tan tarde este cap. Pero los motivos salen al final del capitulo._

**ANTES DE LEER **

_Quisiera que leyeran esto para evitar futuras confusiones respecto a esta Historia que es una **AU.  
><strong>__La historia es como un Cross-Over entre una canción de Coldplay **"Strawberry Swing"** y **"El Principito"** el libro de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. _

_Bueno, detalles al final del capitulo. (Les aconsejo lo lean)_

_Sin más disfrútenlo :3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONSEJOS<em>**

_Antes de leer el capitulo les sugiero que vean el vídeo de "Strawberry Swing" (Coldplay) y previamente hayan leído "El principito" O más fácilmente busquen un resumen de la historia. Si no es así probablemente no entenderán muy bien la historia._

* * *

><p>Todo en aquel pequeño lugar eran atardeceres, solo bastaba correr su silla algunos centímetros para poder ver una puesta de sol en aquel pequeño y desolado "mundo" en el vivía.<p>

Aquellas tiernas orbes jades podían observar cada estrella cerca de su pequeño rincón en aquel mundo, parecía que nunca nadie lo encontraría ahí es más nadie sabía que el estaba ahí. Después de todo somos un grano de arena en este gran universo. Sus cabellos rubios como matutinos rayos de sol se agitaban ante el paseo que daba en aquel pequeño lugar sus ropas que eran poco comunes, un abrigo azulado de bordes rojos, su camisa y pantaloncillos blancos y unas lustrosas botas negras acompañadas de una apariencia de general junto con un fiel sable, más aquellas expresiones no hacían en dureza respecto a su apariencia infantil y tierna.

No, no era alguien rudo, era más bien todo lo contrario. Un manojo de nervios totalmente tímido el cual nunca se atrevió a hablar con nadie. Ese era Tweek, en aquel pequeño mundo donde solo tenía que correr su silla para ver una puesta de atardecer.

Estaba triste, si claro, quien no lo estaría estando en un solitario y pequeño mundo, además porque nunca había tenido amigos producto de su timidez. Estaba cansado de estar solo en aquel pequeño lugar.

Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una idea había adornado su mente, con rapidez busco una pequeña botella, papel y lápiz. Pensó algunos segundos que impregnaría sobre el papel y claro, algún tipo de invitación a conocer a alguien que quiera ser su amigo. Su rostro se iluminó con una dulce sonrisa mientras escribía la pequeña nota con la esperanza de conocer a alguien.

"_Siempre estoy viendo los atardeceres solo._

_¿Te gustaría acompañarme?_

_Por favor seamos amigos_

_(Tengo galletas)"_

Atrás con cuidado dibujo un pequeño mapa de cómo llegar a su pequeño mundo en donde dibujo una pequeña esfera y a el saludando en trazos infantiles. Enrolló el papel dejándolo dentro de la botella de vidrio y cerrándola con cuidado, no puedo evitar dejar escapar algunas tiernas risas. En unos pocos segundos tiro la botella al espacio viendo como se alejaba suavemente mientras recorría la nada oscura que rodeaba al pequeño Tweek.

—Por favor que alguien responda…-Pidió viendo como la botella desaparecía hacía algún rumbo. Mientras tanto, el esperaría pacientemente a que alguien llegara a llenar aquel vació de su corazón.

Un contento sol se acercaba a despertar a un durmiente héroe que hasta el momento dormitaba de su ocupada labor, prontos los rayos de sol terminaron por hacer abrir los orbes oscuros de un extraño pelinegro que se disponía a sentarse en su cama. Un largo bostezo y varios parpadeos para acostumbrar su vista a la luminosidad de la habitación. No se molesto en absoluto en cambiarse de ropa, después de todo se vestía con el mismo traje para estar siempre listo para la acción.

Era un traje bastante colorido y desordenado, de chaqueta y pantalón celeste, una manga de su chaqueta era completamente roja y la otra con rayas de varios colores, lo mismo en sus pantalones y unas zapatillas de color rojo. Era un traje bastante desordenado para ser un héroe.

Camino hasta el comedor y comió lo primero que vio, una tostada con mermelada de ayer. La devoró sin cuidado y casi en un segundo bostezo tomo el mantel sin cuidado absoluto de botar las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa y la amarro a su espalda. Aquella era su mejor capa.

A pesar de ser alguien que podía volar, prefería salir a recorrer su amada tierra preparándose para un día de aventuras o un día totalmente monótono, pero claro siempre buscaba la forma de hacerlo un día activo. Salio a caminar con su llamativa apariencia viendo como el día daba una gloriosa vista, Oh si, amaba su tierra pero después de toda su labor de héroe siempre acababa solo, cualquiera pensaría que muchos le quería por eso, quizá así lo era, pero fuera de eso el estaba solo. Su corazón se sentía solo.

Durante el camino decidió subir a uno de los árboles más altos que quedaban cerca del parque de su casa, dio un pequeño salto dejando el mismo aire lo elevase hasta la copa del árbol, el fresco aire no tardo en acariciar su cabello y sus mejillas, aquella paz si que era digna de un planeta como el suyo. Cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando de la brisa y el sonido de esta, se había dispuesto a sentarse en una rama sobresaliente. Claro como siempre sus momentos de paz no duraban mucho algo con mucha fuerza impacto su cabeza desde atrás haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo en dirección al suelo, su trayecto fue corto más bien ya cuando noto que lo que lo había golpeado fue una botella ya estaba en el suelo adolorido y con varias ramas en la ropa y el cabello.

Bufó molesto ya que su apacible paz se fue al comino, su espalda esta adolorida pero claro se lo acallo como buen héroe, con molestia tomo la botella y observo el lugar tratando de buscar un responsable, las señoras que por ahí paseaban lo miraban algo sorprendidas porque no se haya roto ni un hueso y claro el solo atino a darse cuenta que al interior de la botella había un papel, se puso de pie y adecento lo más que pudo sus prendas y claro salio con su dignidad intacta del lugar, luego de todo ese tumulto de gente corrió unos cuantos pasos para emprender nuevamente vuelo en el suave aire, casi como andando de espaldas comenzó a leer la nota del gracioso responsable de acabar su matutina paz. Leyó la nota con asombro, al parecer era algún tipo de invitación y nada menos que fuera de su amado planeta.

Por un momento se negó a dar importancia a tan insignificante papel, pero claro estaría fallando a su código de héroe al no prestar servicio a quien lo necesite, pero por otro lado la curiosidad de saber quien era el extraño niñito del dibujo mal hecho.

Guardo el papel en su bolsillo, y la botella la dejo en un tarro de basura que diviso mientras volaba. Con rapidez se dispuso a viajar fuera de la Tierra, en busca de alguna aventura que le podría atraer la búsqueda del niño de la nota.

Cada vez comenzó a volar más y más alto al punto de atravesar las esponjosas y blancas nubes, miro hacia abajo y todo se hacia más y más pequeño. Era una sensación muy agradable estar en los cielos sin ninguna molestia, volando junto a las aves y pudiendo acariciar aquellas nubes de algodón. Pronto podía ver las estrellas del manto oscuro y ver como el celeste cielo comenzaba a acabarse, tendría que estar atento a las señales del mapa en el que venía la nota aunque claro, no sabía que tan lejos podría estar.

El pequeño Tweek estaba regando unas pequeñas flores que había crecido en su planeta, aun esperaba poder conocer a aquella persona con quien compartir de todo, más aquellas flores le distrajeron de aquella espera, eran algo diminutas y de colores suaves, no puedo evitar sentirse feliz ante aquella repentina aparición. Los días en aquel pequeño planeta eran muy cortos ya que era muy pequeño, solo estaba ahí con su pequeña silla y unos pequeños volcanes a los cuales tenía que deshollinar después de calentarles su comida, siempre tenía que estar limpiando constantemente ya que si no se limpia el suelo comienzan a crecer los Baobabs, que son aquellas raíces que luego se trasformaban en árboles gigantes. Aquellas raíces son como las cosas malas que se llenan en el corazón de la gente, por eso hay que trabajar duro para impedir que crezcan.

De vez en cuando daba paseos mirando las estrellas que estaba cerca de su pequeño mundo, bastaba con dar un pequeño salto para llegar a otros asteroides vacíos, recorría levemente algunas partes del lugar que era como una cadena de pequeños asteroides en donde su mundito era el más resaltante mas, no se alejaba demasiado para no perder de vista su hogar.

Lejos de su hogar vivían otro seres en otro pequeños planetas en uno había un rey solitario, más allá iban variando en otros asteroides había conocido a un hombre vanidoso, un bebedor, un hombre de negocios y un farolero. Todo ellos eran personas ocupadas y ninguno de ellos le parecía adecuado para ser su amigo. Prácticamente las consideraba personas "cuadradas".

Su vida era melancólica y solitaria, aun así jamás se permitió sentir tristeza por ello, siempre había sido una persona amable y responsable, después de todo siempre le quedaba la esperanza de que aquella persona especial llegara.

Su vuelo aun continuaba mientras admiraba las estrellas que pasaban junto a el. Nebulosas, eran visibles algunas galaxias y algunas estrellas fugaces, las cuales eran muy brillantes. Era un lugar realmente hermoso como solitario, saco nuevamente el papel y no puedo evitar sentir tristeza por quien vivía en aquel hermoso lugar, más sabía que había de encontrarse solo, no por nada estaba buscando alguien con quien hablar. Las ganas de encontrar al joven de la nota aumentaban mientras revisaba con atención los lugares que recorría, había unos asteroides con unos árboles enormes y de corteza dura como roca y algunas personas estaban sentadas a sus pies lamentándose por algo. No dudo en acercarse al divisar a las primeras personas.

—Disculpa… ¿Sabes donde están los asteroides 325 a 330? –Preguntó a un caballero que estaba al pie de un árbol en aquel asteroide con cara de lamentación.

—No lo sé, mejor vete. –Le respondió de total y mala gana al joven héroe, quien enseguida bufo molesto y se acerco a otra de las personas, habían asteroides con y sin árboles, al rato pudo notar que la gente vivía en aquello pequeños planetas, no podía entender como alguien podía vivir en un lugar tan pequeño.

Se acerco a una mujer que estaba barriendo su pequeña zona habitable. La señora lo vio acercarse y enseguida lo miro sorprendida, era la primera persona que podía ver que volaba sin problema alguno.

—Buenas... ¿tardes? Como sea, disculpe ando buscando los asteroides 325 a 330… ¿Sabe donde es? –Dijo dándose cuenta que ya ni sabía cuando rato había estado volando para encontrar al joven de la nota.

— ¡Oh! ¿Que tal? Pues… debes seguir avanzando bastante, este es el asteroide 196. ¿Dime eres nuevo? –Le pregunto con curiosidad a la señora, viendo como el héroe de traje desordenado aterrizaba impecablemente en la superficie del asteroide.

— Pues si…Ehmm… Estoy buscando a un joven que escribió una nota y la tiro por ahí. –Dijo viendo que superficie era lo suficientemente firme.

— Oh ya veo, normalmente la gente vive sola en sus asteroides y unos están muy lejos de otros para hacer comunicación, espero te vaya bien en tu búsqueda. –Le sonrío amable mientras continúo sus tareas domesticas.

Nuestro adorado héroe volvía a surcar suave y velozmente los cielos oscuros de la nada, tenía que encontrar rápidamente al joven de la nota ya que su deber era cuidar la tierra y a sus habitantes, aun así le encantaban las aventuras y de por ende aceptaría la de encontrar a tan solitario joven de la botella.

Llevaba bastante recorrido, pronto la gente dejo de aparecer sobre los esteroides y ahora estos estaban totalmente vacíos. La señora le dijo que aquel era el asteroide 196 pero no se tomo la molestia de ir contándolos, o claro que no.

Durante un momento disfruto de la vista mientras volaba lo suficientemente rápido para avanzar, diviso varias constelaciones desde la constelación del cisne hasta la de la osa mayor que estaban bastante lejos de la Tierra, por un momento comenzó a extrañar su adorado planeta azul. Pero aquellos pensamientos demoraron bastante poco al divisar una cabellera rubia en aquellos asteroides pequeños, esta parado y de espaldas a el vestía un tipo de abrigo de color azul con bordes y hombreras rojas botas negras y ropa blanca. Se quedo detrás de unos tipos de escombros observando aquella silueta, era bastante similar al joven de la nota. Noto un curioso cabello destellante rubio y unas orbes verdes, por un momento creyó que era el ser más hermoso que había visto.

Estaba dando un pequeño paseo por la cadena de asteroides fuera de su planeta, solo bastaba con dar un salto y llegaba a otra pequeña superficie, pero claro había de hacerlo con cuidado y la nada lo llevaría. Hacía rato estaba observando el manto oscuro para ver señales de un posible invitado y como no divisaba nada la desilusión y la tristeza se hicieron presente en su rostro. Dio otro salto avanzando más dio un paso en falso y estuvo a punto de caer, ya se estaba preparando para golpearse con algo mas no sintió nada aparte de atreverse a abrir los ojos y notar que prácticamente estaba flotando a unos dos metros de la superficie de un asteroide y solo quedo atónito, observo la causa de aquel suceso notó unas manos que lo sostenían sin ningún problema desde la cintura y observó con rapidez atrás un joven de cabellos oscuros y orbes igual de negras, tenía una sonrisa estampada en el rostro y debido a la cercanía solo pudo sentir el rubor caliente en sus mejillas. Por un momento asimilo y su lado defensivo se activo.

— ¡GAH! ¿¡Q-quien ¡Ngh! e-eres tú! –Dijo tratando de alejarse del sujeto no por miedo si no por timidez.

—Wow, cálmate. Te acabo de salvar y además no te haré daño. –Dijo flotando con cuidado y depositando con suavidad al joven sobre una superficie mientras el continuaba flotando. — ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eh…Eh… S-soy ¡ack! Tweek… y –Dijo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos y sin atreverse a mirar al joven de cabellera oscura. Su tartamudeo no duro más de un rato al notar que tenía el rostro de el a unos cuantos centímetros. — ¡Gah! ¡N-no te acerques así! -Dijo el rubio volteando su rostro.

— ¿Estas bien? Estas rojo… -Hizo un mueca de confusión y pronto pareció recordar algo. — ¡Verdad! Yo soy Craig, estoy buscando los asteroides 325 a 330, busco a un joven que envío una nota ¿De casualidad lo conoces? –Dijo aún flotando centímetros en la superficie de donde estaba el rubio, mostrándole el papel.

El rostro del ojiverde se alarmo al ver la nota, su rostro se ilumino un tanto y se quede observando al sujeto que había respondido su nota llegando al lugar, sinceramente pensó que nadie vería aquel insignificante papel. El pelinegro noto el estado abstraído del rubio y movió la mano delante de él.

— Tweek ~ ¿Hola? –Dijo palmeando la mejilla del rubio para que reaccionara, tenía cara de haber descubierto algo súper genial o de ultra felicidad por algún "x" motivo.

— ¡Ack! ¡Haz venido! N-no puedo creerlo…. –Estaba reaccionando del trance, Craig ladeo la cabeza confundido. Era un rubio extremadamente raro y neurótico, aunque claro era el ser más adorable que había visto.

— ¿Tú eres el chico de la nota? –Pronuncio incrédulo viendo el dibujo y a Tweek, wow de verdad se parecían. — ¿Sabes que esta cosa me botó a 10 metros de altura? –Dijo mostrándole la botella, Tweek se sonrojo y solo puedo carraspear, como enojarse con algo que parecía un cachorro o un gatito, Dios no podía quitarle la vista de encima. — Como sea, ya no importa… ¿Así que estas solo? –Dijo quedando de pie junto a Tweek, noto que era bastante más pequeño que el.

—De verdad ¡gah! Siento lo de la b-botella….-Dijo dando una curiosa ojeada a las ropas del pelinegro, una chaqueta y pantalones celestes, una manga azul y la otra con rayas de varios colores, lo mismo en sus pantalones, un capa que parecía ser un mantel y zapatillas rojas. Era un personaje bastante pintoresco y curioso. Ignoró la pregunta que había hecho y su expresión de timidez paso a una sonrisa. — ¿Por qué viniste?

— ¿Ah? Ehmm… Pues no lo sé muy bien, tenía curiosidad. Además soy un héroe tenía que saber quien estaba tan solo acá. –Le dedico una amplia sonrisa mientras observaba el lugar. — Normalmente siempre estoy ayudando gente en la Tierra, pero no tengo amigos.

—Wow… ¿A dónde esta la tierra? ¿Cómo es? –Dijo lleno de curiosidad por saber todo sobre el pelinegro.

— ¿¡No lo conoces! Dios… Entonces tendré que llevarte. –Dijo ofreciéndole una mano a plenitud.

— ¡Gah! P-pero… yo no se como es allá, toda mi vida e estado aquí…- Estaba asustando con dejar el que toda su vida había sido su hogar.

—Es normal tener miedo, pero ahora no deber tener miedo, ahora somos amigos. –Le dijo riendo levemente. Noto que las mejillas del rubio se colorearon y nuevamente las ganas de abrazarlo vinieron a el, ¿como alguien como el puede estar tan solo?

— ¡Oh jesús! ¿¡De verdad! –Su rostro estaba sonrojado e iluminado de felicidad, Craig asintió y sintió que algo rodeaba su cuello era un calido abrazo propinado por el pequeño Tweek. — ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

— ¿Y-Y que dices? ¿Irás conmigo? –Le pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo, aquel rubio era adorablemente cautivante y además quizás gracias a el podría llenar un agujero vació.

"_Quizá ese lugar siempre estuvo reservado para el."_

— S-si –Dijo soltando su agarre y tomando con confianza la mano del héroe pelinegro.

—Muy bien… Entonces solo no te sueltes – Le guiño un ojo para flotar suavemente a centímetros del suelo, sujeto ambas manos del rubio y lo logro elevar gracias a la gravedad inexistente del lugar, cuando logro estabilizarlo comenzó a volar con el tomado de la mano del rubio para que este no se separase.

_…Mostrarle todo lo que conocía de la Tierra…_

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

_…Llenar el vacío de su corazón…_

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

_…Él era una persona tan especial…_

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

_Podía ver como su cabello rubio se movía suavemente mientras reía ante sus anécdotas de héroe._

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

_Podía ver como sonreía con tranquilidad al ver que ambos eran amigos, sus ojos negros estaban cerrados mientras flotaban en aquella nada oscura._

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

_Cuando alguien te complementa es la cosa más hermosa del mundo_

**_..._**

"Now the sky could be blue  
><strong>I don't mind<strong>  
><em>Without you<em> it's a waste of time. "

* * *

><p><em>GAH! Por fin termine esto, les diré que no tenía ganas de dejarlo con temática muy muy Romantica, ahora aclaro dudas, Si Craig era el héroe (Interpretado por Chris Martin en Strawberry Swing. -Que es una canción hermosa, creo yo.) Y Tweekers era El principito, personalmente creo que se parecen demasiado y no lo volveré a ver de la misma forma. Gabi me comento la idea de poder hacer un fanfic con esta temática, me encantó la idea y la veré apenas termine "Sick Spazz" y "The Expectations Always End" Claro será un posible proyecto ya que debo admitir que me encantó este "Cross-Over" de El principito y Strawberry Swing. Espero les haya gustado y que me perdonen por la demora pero tuve MUCHOS problemas aparte que el 14 de Febrero me quede sin luz. LOL De verdad espero sus opiniones y espero no les moleste que no lo haya dejado con un beso o algunas cosa, pero de verdad me pareció demasiado tierno uwu (Y hacer más detalles me habría tomado varios días más. Lamentablemente no puedo darme ese lujo ya que quiero actualizar "Sick Spazz" lo más antes posible.)<em>

_Espero les haya gustado y quisiera volver a preguntarle a algunas lectoras que no han leído Sick Spazz, pero quiero preguntarles **"¿Cual es su país favorito?"** De verdad pronto daré el motivo de esta pregunta y espero sea un sorpresa ;3 (Si, es para un fanfic. Hu hu hu)_

_Bueno, espero sus opiniones y nuevamente perdonen el retraso. (Admito que esta idea no me dejo dormir en varios días)_

_Gracias por leer_

_See ya & Loves_

_PD:_

_**Traje de Craig:** _26 .media .tumblr .com /tumblr_lzlzw8TCRU1qgv4kto 1_500 .jpg _(Personalmente amo ese traje! ´w`)_

_**Traje de Tweek:**_ 29 .media .tumblr .com /tumblr_lzm04gO2PF1qgv4kto 1_500 .jpg _(Claro sin el sable asdasdsa Omg, yo creo que de verdad se parecen!)  
><em>

_Lo otro es que e hecho dos fanarts de Craig como héroe y Tweek de Principito, pero no los e traspasado. Aún así espero poder hacerlo pronto :333_

_PD2:(Especiales Gracias a Gabi, ya que esto es como una disculpa por hacerla escribir tanto Angst. en "Canciones Creek" ;w; Espero me perdone y que posiblemente Jazz también porque según ella fue como algo que se contagio (Por mi culpa cof. ;n;) Pero no lo niego xD AH AH! Y de verdad a Gab porque le encanto este fic y de hecho le gusto tanto que me mando tanto mensajes que se me pegó el pc. Ella es genial xDDD)_

_DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR LEER!_

_**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**_


End file.
